nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pwnage-Land Empire
This Page is dedicated to the Pwnage-Land Empire and the history of the empire, so as not to interfere with 123xyz8's excellent article about the NPE (which is mostly about the Neros Empire) 'General:' The Pwnage-Land Empire, or PLE, began in the Ukraine, in Chernobyl specifically. Founded initially by Stalinist Arms Dealers fleeing the fall of the USSR, the Communist system was changed by Darth Pwnage, the eternal ruler of PLE, and later the Co-Ruler of the NPE. He created an Illuminati style of government, utilizing vertical integration and socialism, as well as a capitalist eye towards other countries, that became an incredible example of success for countries to come. The PLE will sell anything to anyone, if the price is correct, and that ideology is shown in Merchant Station, the PLE's trade center organization that existed in many areas of space. The PLE was founded on the concept that while land on earth would run out, space was infinite, and the ideology is shown throughout the history of the PLE, throughout the 3 main periods of the PLE. ''Pr''e-Combination Era: (Early CYOC) Founded in October of 2008, the PLE started it's space program immediately, and in following years, allied itself with the Nerosian Empire. Another nation, Porschestan, fought a war with an NPC, and seeing the needs of Porschestan following the war, Darth Pwnage discovered a way to make money. A nation after war needs resources, especially smaller nations, and any nation could provide them. Darth Pwnage had a plan however: Nanotechnology could be used to increase the build rate of any resource, even farms later (this was a rarely used function, as many people of the PLE actually farmed and lived in lavish houses.) Nanotechnology also drastically reduced the costs of creating an item, simply because Nanodes are free! They only cost metal and power, whereas people required training, food, housing, etc. Nanotechnology, in addition to the way the PLE government functioned, determined how successful the nation became. Nanotechnology allowed the PLE to assist E Chip and his empire, as well as the Nerosian empire, in getting to space. 123xyz8, the leader of the Nerosian Empire, paid the favor back with cloning, and later his nations research scientists, doubling the quality and quantity of research done by the entire nation that would came to be known as the NPE, right around the time of the Dark Lord Scorched Incident. The Dark Lord Scorched incident combined the NPE essentially. The two nations of the NPE led the charge into Auir, to assist in the abdication of Scorched. What both nations did not know, is that while Scorched appeared to be the enemy, the real enemy was elsewhere. Scorched and Terran Marine, following this incident, would later assist the NPE in many creative endeavors, including the Warsaw Pact. 'The Djinnaken Hostility:' Darth Pwnage realized soon after the defeat of Dark Lord Scorched that there was a wolf among the sheep, that Scorched was not the real enemy. Darth Pwnage's efforts to find this real enemy were hampered by multiple attacks by Alien Invaders, which were repelling using a coalition of nations. The NPE, while taking severe losses, designed and created ships for the conflicts, and used Merchant Station to cheaply supply the Coalition with forces. A specific ship to be designed out of these conflicts is the WarCarrier, it's ability to become a mobile fleet invaluable in invasions and flanking maneuvers. The Pwnager, the PLE's Super Battleship, gained much fame and use in the battles, as it's factory abilities and moderate size allowed it to outclass any ship it came up against. Even with the unified nature of the Coalition, Darth Pwnage was still suspicious, for someone was causing these wars, with few years in between the wars. This suspicion led to the creation of the Warsaw Pact, with Scorched, Terran Marine, Waterice Man, and the NPE. Out of Game, Teh Pwnage55 noted that Djinn Spell, the leader of the thread, was behind all of this because he started the plots. While yes, Djinn wanted to drum up business, the overall effect, as with all wars, was increased tyranny from Djinn. During a war in real life, the government clamps down, and becomes slightly more tyrannical, for example; in the American Civil War, Abraham Lincoln suspended the writ of Habeas Corpus. Djinn was using the war to make a power play of sorts and increase his power. The Warsaw Pact, after much discussion, knew what they had to do, however difficult and crazy it was. They had to eliminate Djinn. A meeting held in Runescape planned the revolution fully, and the main topic was how to get around FOG, Djinnaken's primary defense measure. The war began, and the combined powers of five nations was enough to overwhelm Djinnaken. While Djinn never admitted defeat because he was in charge, he let up temporarily. The war was voided, declared to "never have happened." Just like many time in history, a war never really solved the issue, and as such, war was inevitable, and sadly, this war targeted the NPE directly. 'Inquisition 66:' The official title on PLE documents relating to the Immortia incident is Inquisition 66. The war with Djinnaken was over temporarily, and there was a long running Cold War between the Warsaw Pact and Djinnaken, and a flashpoint finally occurred. Djinn finished and used project Immortia. Somehow, it allowed Djinnaken to use a person as a spy without their knowledge. The NPE was struck first by project Immortia, even though its many defenses, and after a day long argument with Djinn, Darth Pwnage was forced to make an impossible decision: The PLE had cloning technology, as well as flash learning, and given that the Immortia program was designed to be impervious to nanode augmentations to ensure loyalty, the PLE needed a permanent solution. The Nanotroopers of the PLE Army already had a loyalty gene, so all that was needed to ensure the loyalty of the PLE was to get the gene into the population. The most efficient way to do this was to kill the population. For 3 months, the streets of Pwnagium laid empty while the people were cloned and brought back to their original lives. Outlying cities started to deteriorate slightly, and mines went unmanned. During this time, Darth Pwnage pushed forth Artificial Intelligence being used for many duties, or at least being capable of doing all these duties. A silence shook the thread temporarily when Darth Pwnage killed all of his citizens to bring them back as 100% loyal people. No one expected the massacre to be even possible, and no one expected anyone to even consider the death of billions of people even remotely a possibility. The 3 months passed by quickly, with the clones back, the incident was soon lost to the history books. The people weren't really dead, so overall… It didn’t matter. The other countries merely used it as an example of the effectiveness of the NPE's Cloning technology. 'Nation Creation:' The Cold War with Djinnaken turned into a forum wide conflict, when Scorched created Nation Creation. The initial thread was removed, however it was brought back after Scorched and Djinn met in-game. The hatred of Djinnaken by the NPE and the WSP continued for a real life year, with the end coming only from Djinn rejoining NC for a third time. How the end of the Cold War happened is a mystery to both sides. Djinnaken and the NPE would work on several projects together. For the first time the times were quiet. Even with petty wars for territory here and there, the NPE remained strong and unified. A Universal War would divide the NPE. E Chip's technology had a distinct advantage over some of the NPE's technology in what it did. While the NPE could thoroughly have destroyed E Chip's forces in a straight up fight, Rift is darn near impenetrable. Neros continued to fight and retreat, while the PLE vanished into space, moving all lands into another dimension, dodging all continued combat. The PLE may have lost the battles and the war, but it survived… to fight another day. 'Merchant Station:' I would be remiss if I did not write *something* about Merchant Station. Simply put, it allowed me to sell Ships, food, materials, etc, to all nations from Merchant Stations in space or on the ground. The best way to describe Merchant Station is like the Progressive commercials, where Car insurance comes in boxes. Merchant Station is filled with those boxes, which are advertisements for the product that you can order in ANY amount from Merchant Station. If you use your imagination, it all looks hilarious, with your leader walking down a completely white aisle, grabbing a box with a picture of a 50 Kilometer long Spaceship (A Pwnager, the PLE's designated Super Battleship), and having it pick you up from the station, or be delivered to your waiting space fleet within 5 minutes… 'Military:' The PLE Military consisted of Space, Air and Ground forces. Few Air units were ever fielded, however they were designed for a ground support role as opposed to an air-superiority role. Space: Z-303 Fighter/Bomber: Looks a bit like an X-wing from Star Wars, but larger and longer, with rotating cannons on the wings. (The cannons were pressed almost flat on top and bottom of the wings, so that they could rotate 360 degrees and hit any target. They also aimed up and down. These turrets could be controlled by the AI or the pilot, enabling incredible feats of fly-by shootings.) Tartan Cruiser: Anti-Fighter cruiser Acclamator: Phased out Heavy Frigate, used primarily as a troop transport, medical ship, or ground support craft. Star Destroyer: The first Capital Ship of the PLE, the Star Destroyer underwent many upgrades, but remained a *star* of the fleet. Super Star Destroyers: These large capital ships were redesigned for Shield duty, carrying the shield power of ships 3 classes higher, with the same speed as a standard Star Destroyer, and were used for distraction and/or covering fire. Pwnager: 50 Kilometers long, 30 kilometers wide, the Pwnager was the pride of the PLE. Even with ships millions of times larger than itself, Darth Pwnage flew a specially updated Pwnager throughout the time of the PLE. Pwnager was the first class of ship to feature a factory built in, in addition to hangar spaces throughout. The Pwnager was designed to be a multipurpose battleship, with the ability to manufacture missiles, bombs, and/or fighters, as well as repair itself during combat. WarCarrier: 200 Km long, 50km wide, WarCarrier was designed to be a ship that carried a fleet within itself. Armed with the infamous O0, this ship was also outfitted with production factories rivaling those of the PLE's home shipyards. The WarCarrier of the PLE fleets also had 5 docking arms to hold Pwnagers close to it, while WarCarriers sold at Merchant Station were not equipped with this feature. In times of emergency, the arms were designed to bring all of the building capabilities of the PLE into a single ship, allowing the PLE to completely rebuild from a single spaceship that escaped into deep space… Ownager: Highly Classified, created as a part of a planet melting project… This ship outclassed all other man made warships, no matter their size or type… Air: Gunship: Just your basic hovering gunship, designed for troop transport, ground support, and goods transport duties. Titan: A large Air to Ground frigate, designed solely for the purpose of creating, deploying and supporting ground units in their duties. Ground: Hover Tanks: Exactly what it says Battle Walkers: Exactly what it says it is Nanotroopers: Highly classified, but highly effective. The Modern PLE (NC40-Present) To Be Written... Category:Player Nations